beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion (video game)
Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Metal Fight Beyblade: Explode! Cyber Pegasis in Japan) is the second Beyblade video game for Nintendo DS based on the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. It was released on North America on November 9, 2010, Japan on December 3, 2009, Europe on November 12, 2010, and Australia on November 12, 2010. It is published and developed by Hudson. It is rated E for Everyone for Mild Fantasy Violence. Game Details Beyblade: Metal Fusion is a Beyblade video game based on the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. Players use the Nintendo DS stylus to control the way their Beyblade's fight and yelling encouragement boosts in the DS camera to boost up your Beyblade. Players can play with their friends in Battle Mode via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection or wirelessly with only one game card. Players can also customize their Beyblade and unleash special moves to beat their opponent by building up their Spirit Meter.The player can also unlock different characters from the anime. There are 4 variations to the game: The normal version, the Collector's Edition available at major retailers that comes with an exclusive Counter Leone D125B Beyblade, the second Collector's Edition available at Wal-Mart that comes with an exclusive Bakushin Susanow 105F Beyblade, and the third Collector's Edition available at Toys R Us which comes with an exclusive Cyber Pegasus 100HF Beyblade. These Beyblades come with an unique Metal Face Bolt not sold anywhere else in North America. Also, in each Collector's Edition there are characters made exclusively for that specific Collector's Edition. Players who own the Collector's Edition can battle friends who own a different Collector's Edition over Wi-Fi and you can also download their character and Beyblade to add to your collection. Players are also able to link their game with Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress to unlock rare and exclusive Beyblades. Story Gingka Hagane, along with his Storm Pegasus, has entered himself in the "Nosferatu Boy Beyblading Tournament". However, this tournament is mysterious because when Bladers lose their matches, they find themselves drained of energy and unable to get off the ground. Gingka is enraged by this idea for Beyblading and resolves to find the mad villain responsible for this and bring him/her to justice. Playable Characters *Gingka *Kyoya *Benkei *Doji *Kenta *Hikaru *Ryuga *Tetsuya *Hyoma *Tsubasa *Yu *Tobio *B-Killer *Van *Aegis *Crow *Sora (In Toys R Us Collector's Edition but available normally in Japanese version) *Takeru (In Wal-Mart Collector's Edition) *Minea (In retailer Collector's Edition) Playable Beyblades * Storm Pegasus 105RF * Rock Leone 145WB * Dark Bull H145SD * Dark Wolf DF145FS * Flame Sagittario C145S * Wind Aquario 100HF/S * Lightning L-Drago 100HF * Dark Gasher CH120FS * Rock Aries ED145B * Earth Eagle 145WD * Flame Libra T125ES * Storm Capricorn M145Q * Devil Serpenter 125SF * Bloody Belzebrute T125HF/S * Disaster Aegis WD145WD * Calamity Raven 125ES * Cyber Pegasus 100HF (In Toys R Us Collector's Edition but available normally in Japanese version) * Bakushin Susanow 105F (In Walmart Collector's Edition) * Counter Leone D125B (In retailer Collector's Edition) Other Beyblades * Wind Gasher 145S * Mad Aquario 145S Trailer Reception This game has received negative reviews. On IGN it received 4 out of 10 stars, which is considered 'bad'. As well, the game got a 36 out of 100 on Metacritic. Regardless, fan reaction has been more positive. Gallery imagesasdAD.jpg|U.S. Collector's Edition with Cyber Pegasus 100HF. imagesadsad.jpg|U.S. Collector's Edition with Bakushin Susanow105F imagesaas.jpg|U.S. Collector's Edition with Counter Leone D125B. imagesssdaadf.jpg|Japanese version with Cyber Pegasis 100HF. imagessdaf.jpg|European version with Cyber Pegasus 100HF. imagesasf.jpg|U.S. Cyber Pegasus Edition Start Screen. imagesaff.jpg|Japanese version start screen. imagesafas.jpg imagestet.jpg images (10tttzxt0).jpg imagesgsssg.jpg imagesaadsdsadsas.jpg|Tsubasa. beyblade-metal-fusion-20101123085520237.jpg|Gingka. Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo DS